Lost Gull
by Talayna Tramae
Summary: An abandoned elf child is found in the land of Rohan. Who is she? finished!
1. The Elf Child

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, duh. The only part of this story that I own is Taralonde. The poemI usedin here was written by Tolkien too. It is found in Chapter 5 (The White Rider) of Book Three of the Lord of the Rings (in the Two Towers).

Author's Note: As you may notice, there are a few bits left out here and there. It's not that I forgot about them, they just didn't fit into my story very well, so I left them out. Hope you like it!

* * *

"Lady Éowyn?" One of her uncle's guards knocked on her door

"Come!" she called. The man opened the door and stood awkwardly holding a bundle.

"And that is…?" she questioned.

"Uh, well," he stammered. "It's, uh, an elf child." He held out the bundle. "We found it in the northeastern-most horse pastures, and we figured…well…" Éowyn cradled the babe in her arms, smiling down at it.

"Thank you." The guard bowed and left, obviously relieved to be rid of his charge.

"Well," Éowyn crooned to the child. "What shall we call you?" The child moved in her sleep and her eyes flickered. "A little elf…" She stroked the tiny, perfectly pointed ears.

Éowyn took the child out onto the terrace. When the breeze brushed her face, the tiny elf maiden awoke. Her mouth opened in a yawn, but suddenly, a gull's cry rent the air. Gulls seldom came to Rohan, so Éowyn searched the sky for it, but could not find it. The cry came again, and Éowyn looked down in amazement.

"Light's truth!" she whispered. "It's you! I would say that you are too young to have ever been to the sea and heard a gull before, and yet you know its call." She went back inside and laid the babe, who had fallen asleep again, on her bed.

"You need a name," she thought. "An elvish name, though, and having to do with the sea." Éowyn walked back out onto the terrace, thinking. As the wind blew her hair across her face, she saw three horses approaching. As they drew closer, her keen eyes picked out two men, one very old, a dwarf, and an elf.

"The elf will know a fitting name for one of his own kind. Perhaps he will know where she is from." She hurried down to the gate to meet them.

When she got there, they had already entered the throne room. Walking in, she saw her uncle, King Théoden, standing laboriously, and ran to help him. She led him after the guest she now recognized as Gandalf.

"Open!" Gandalf cried, knocking on the throne room door. "The Lord of the Mark comes forth!" The doors opened and a strong wind blew in. "Send your guards down to the stair's foot," said Gandalf. "And you, lady, leave him a while with me. I will care for him."

"Go, Éowyn sister-daughter!" the king agreed. "The time for fear is past." Éowyn left him and went slowly back to her room. At the door, she turned and looked back thoughtfully. She stood still for a moment, as a fair queen surveying her realm, then was gone.

* * *

The child slept on Éowyn saw as she entered her chambers, but after a moment, the large, dark eyes opened. Éowyn gently picked her up and began to wander around Edoras. Through the courtyards she walked, ever humming the old lullabies.

For a babe, the elf was very quiet, not making a sound, but fixing her eyes on Éowyn. As she looked into those eyes, Éowyn noticed for the first time how they changed. First green, then blue, then grey. Always dark, but constantly changing.

The two had been walking for nearly an hour when they came upon the elf in a garden. When the child's roving eyes saw him, there seemed to be a light of recognition in them. She opened her mouth and made the cry of a seagull.

Immediately, the elf looked up with startled eyes.

"A strange call," he said. "And yet I know it."

"A seagull, Master Elf," she told him. "Very odd coming from the mouth of a child."

"And elf child, I see. Where is she from?"

"We know not. She was found in one of the horse pastures." The child called again, her now violet eyes fixed on the elf. He gasped.

"The message!" he cried.

"Pardon? What do you mean?"

"The Lady Galadriel sent me a message. She talked about the cry of a gull!"

"What did she say?"

"'Legolas Greenleaf long under tree

In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea!

If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore,

Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more.'"

"Well," Éowyn laughed. "You have heard the cry of the gull on the shore. Is that bad? What does it mean?"

"To me, it is unclear, but it does not matter now. What is the babe's name?"

"I have not yet decided. We just found her earlier today. Though since she is an elf, I thought an elvish name would be fitting. And a name having to do with the sea."

"Táralonde," Legolas replied simply.

"That seemed easy for you! What does it mean?"

"Elven Sea Maiden. She is an elf, though she will be raised among men. She can perfectly imitate the call of a seagull. And Maiden? Look at her eyes! Violet ones such as those are rare. She will be beautiful."

"Violet?" Éowyn asked. "But—" She stopped and stared. They were violet indeed. The most gorgeous deep violet ever seen. And they were not changing.

"That's odd," she said. "A moment ago they were changing, ever changing. Blue, green, grey, anything but violet." Just then, a messenger boy came.

"Excuse me Lady, Master," he said, bowing. "You are wanted in the throne room Mater Legolas."

"Thank you. I shall be there shortly." The boy bowed again and left.

"Many thanks for your assistance, Legolas Greenleaf," Éowyn said smiling.

"My pleasure, Lady of Rohan," he replied. "I feel I shall see you again, Táralonde," he continued, looking down at her. "You are quite familiar." He turned and was gone.

"Well," Éowyn whispered. "Táralonde. A fitting name. Though how you are familiar to him I wonder."


	2. To Rivendell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Taralonde. Tolkien is amazing.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. A note on that - Although in the story I have Taralonde meaning Elven Sea Maiden, it actually doesn't, as one of my reviewers noted. I found the name on a name generator several years ago that wasn't at all accurate, but I like the name, so I'm using it anyways. Bear with me and pretend that Taralonde means Elven Sea Maiden and that it's in Sindarin. (For those of you who really want to know,a more accurate translation would probably be Edhelaerien.)

* * *

23 years later

* * *

"Táralonde!" Éowyn called. "It's time to go! Where are you?" Táralonde galloped out of the stable on her favorite mare, Laurelin.

"I'm all ready, Éowyn!" she called. "Let's go!"

"So eager to get away from Rohan? We've only been visiting here for a few weeks."

"No, but I do want to see my friends in Rivendell. It's been five years!"

"I know! I know! And Elrohir and Elladan are very fond of you too."

"I wasn't talking about _them_!" Táralonde said, blushing. "I meant Shiraen and Emril!"

"Of course," Éowyn agreed smiling. But…

flashback

"Faramir, I am taking Táralonde to Rivendell. I must find out who she is."

…

"Elrohir, I've come to see your father. Elrohir? Elrohir?"

"Who is she? That child…I know her."

…

"The light shine on you, Master Elrond."

"And on you, Lady Éowyn. Who is this?"

"An elf child found in Rohan a year ago. Táralonde we call her."

"Táralonde?" He laughed. "Elven Sea Maiden? And in the Sindarin tongue?" As if in defiance, Táralonde made her seagull call. Elrond looked surprised.

"And that is why, Elrond."

"Very well then."

"The name was given by Legolas of Mirkwood."

"Ah! Did he notice anything…special about her?"

"Yes, in fact. He said she seemed familiar. Why? Do you know who she is?"

"I recognize her face. I know she is one of his kin. She will greatly…affect my sons' lives."

"How is that?" Éowyn asked in curiosity.

"In a dream, I saw a ship leaving the Havens. It was going to the Undying Lands, and I was on it. Then I saw the shore. On it stood my sons, and with them a beautiful maiden of the Mirkwood elves. I believe your Táralonde is that elf who will keep my sons from going to Valinor with me. I do not want her here!"

"The damage has already been done, Master Elrond." Éowyn's eyes flashed. "I will take my leave of you now, but you shall not keep this child away from her kin. This is not the last you will see of her!"

end flashback

"Éowyn!" Táralonde called. "Are you coming?" Éowyn blinked and looked up.

"Oh, yes. I'll be right there." She climbed onto her black mare, Carlon. She saw Táralonde lean down and whisper to Laurelin. The golden mare wheeled. She raced over to the fence and jumped it perfectly and gracefully.

"Ah, Laurelin!" Éowyn whispered. "Daughter of Shadowfax, Lord of the Mearas. How beautiful are you. A perfect match for my Táralonde." As Laurelin and Táralonde flew back toward her, Éowyn called, "Come now! Let's go!"

The pair trotted across the plains toward Rivendell.


	3. A Little Bit of History

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Lord of the Rings. I only own Taralonde (and in this chapter, Eledhriel).

Author's Note: Despite the fact that Taralonde's name doesn't work out, Eledhriel does and Diniel does. Eledhriel means garlanded elf maiden. Diniel means silent maiden. For those of you who were wondering, the names Shiraen and Emril (mentioned in chapter 2) are completely made up. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Éowyn," Táralonde sighed. "Tell me we're almost there."

"Almost," Éowyn laughed. "You must be patient."

"I've been patient for absolute _eons_. How can I _possibly_ be patient anymore?" But within the hour, as promised, Rivendell came into view.

"I'll race you!" Táralonde shouted back as she raced forward.

"Oh come now! Poor Carlon is no match for the Lord of the Mearas' daughter." But Táralonde was already far away. Smiling, Éowyn spurred Carlon to a gallop, so as to at least keep Táralonde in view. As they slowed to descend into the valley, a great white stallion pranced out to meet them.

"Elrohir!" Táralonde called.

"Aiya mae govannen, Táralonde!" he replied.

"And to you!"

"Yes, and the light shine on you too, Elrohir," Éowyn laughed.

"What? Oh, yes. And on you, Éowyn." The three rode down to Rivendell, where Elladan greeted them.

"Elrohir," he said. "Let our guests rest. In the meantime, I have something you might want to see."

Táralonde and Éowyn were led away to the guest rooms and Elrohir followed Elladan to Elrond's old rooms.

"I've been going through all the papers that Father left here," Elladan said. "And I found one thing about Táralonde. I thought you might want to read it." He winked, knowing how over-fond his brother was of Táralonde. Elrohir took the paper his brother handed to him and began to read it aloud.

_"'This maiden that you speak of intrigues me. You say that you dreamed of her once. You interpreted the dream to mean that shewill take your sons away from you, but if she is an elf, how can this be? Be gentle with her, for she cannot help what she is. You believe she is a Mirkwood elf, kin of Thranduil. When his son, Legolas, was here with the fellowship, he did mention a cousin of his not having come back from a long trip. A cousin who took a young child with her. Perhaps this Táralonde is Legolas' cousin. But if so, what happened to her older sister? I am quite fascinated that Thranduil did not inform us of this disappearance. I sense that something strange is going on here…'_

"Then it goes on to other things. Did you know of this disappearance before reading the letter, Elladan?"

"Actually, I do think Legolas mentioned something before he left with the fellowship."

"And you didn't tell me!" Elrohir exclaimed. "My own brother!"

Elladan smiled, then went on. "He said they had gone to find the creature Gollum, against the wishes of Thranduil."

"A child?" Elrohir questioned. "How could a child help to find Gollum?"

"When she was first born, she was very independent. As she got older, she kept wandering off. One of those wanderings led her to Gollum. The child, being so small and so quiet, slipped past the guards and befriended Gollum."

"Befriended!"

"Well, as much as any creature could befriend him."

"Very unusual."

"Very, but she did. When Gollum was rescued, he snuck into her room and left there the one possession left to him: a thin silver ring with tiny leaves engraved on it."

"Where did he get that?"

"We never did find out," Elladan replied. "And he wouldn't tell us, of course."

"And that ring is why the two went to find Gollum?" asked Elrohir.

"That is how Legolas took it. He said his cousin Eledhriel, only in her twenty-first year, had taken the child, who was yet unnamed."

"And what happened to Eledhriel?"

"Eledhriel? She was here in Rivendell, once, but she went with Father and the others to Valinor."

"She was here? How did she come to be here?"

"She was found in Rohan and brought here by a visiting elf, I don't remember his name. Odd that no one noticed the connection between two unknown elves found in Rohan at the same time…Anyways, Eledhriel was out of her mind and could not talk."

"Ah! She was the one with no name. We called her Dîniel, the Silent Maiden."

"Yes. Dîniel." Elladan's eyes held a faraway look.

"Why could she not talk? I have always wondered that. And how do you know all these things?" Elrohir looked suspiciously at his brother. Elladan smiled.

"It's no big secret, brother. "I've been going through Father's things, as I told you, and he obviously knew much that he didn't tell us."

"I guess so!"


	4. Another Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

Author's Note: Sorry it's a short chapter, but more will be coming soon. Enjoy!

* * *

With much difficulty, Éowyn managed to get Elrohir alone for a moment so that she could speak to him about Táralonde.

"Elrohir," she asked him. "Why did you not go to Valinor with your father? I know he wasn't happy about it, seeing that Arwen didn't go with him either." Éowyn already knew what his answer would be.

"Oh come, Éowyn! You know it's because of Táralonde."

"Yes," she replied. "I do know that. I also know that you are more than 1000 years older than her and so, obviously, much more mature. Let her grow up before you become too attached to her. She needs to spend more time with Shiraen and Emril, elf maidens her own age."

"I know," Elrohir sighed.

"I know it's hard for you, but I do have a question. When I brought Táralonde to Rivendell as a child, you said you knew her. How? Was it a dream like Elrond's?"

"Yes. It was a dream. A strange dream. Images just flashing through my mind and somehow the knowledge that I would love her. Gollum, a thin silver ring engraved with leaves, Táralonde as a babe, a seagull, and a horse. They were all jumbled together in my mind."

"What did the horse look like?"

"She had a golden body, with an almost white mane and tail. She looked, well, royal, like one of the Mearas perhaps."

"Yes," Éowyn told him. "That is Táralonde's horse, Laurelin. She is the daughter of Shadowfax, Lord of the Mearas."

"Laurelin?" Elrohir sounded surprised.

"Yes. Though I never knew where she got the name."

I can't imagine how she could have remembered it, but it's the name of the Younger Tree of Valinor."

"Strange. And that ring you mentioned. What of that?"

"Táralonde's ring. The one given to her by Gollum, but I believe her older sister, Eledhriel, left it here in Rivendell. It is probably somewhere among my father's things. Most likely Elladan shall find it soon."


	5. A Ring

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

Author's Note: Well, it's been a long time, but I'm back! Sorry about the major delay. School takes up WAY too much time. Anyways, here's some more!

* * *

10 years later

* * *

"Elrohir!" Táralonde called. "Come here."

"I cannot, Táralonde. Forgive me, but Elladan has summoned me and I must go to him." Elrohir hurried off without another glance.

"Come now Tára," Shiraen said. "Don't be so downhearted."

"But he's not talking to me anymore! He always has to go do something. Not like he used to." Emril smiled.

"We all know he used to pay more attention to you than any other elf in Middle Earth. Perhaps he has fallen in love!"

"When I was just a babe he loved to hold me. I remember him always telling me he loved me." Táralonde sighed.

"But you couldn't have been more than two years old at the time! How do you remember?" Shiraen seemed surprised, despite the fact that Táralonde remembered many things from her childhood.

"Oh, who knows? I just do."

* * *

"What is it Elladan?"

"Ah! Elrohir! Look what I have found." He held out his hand.

"Táralonde's ring!"

"Yes. Father kept it in a small black box in the back of the drawer with that letter from Lady Galadriel that you read earlier. I never saw it until I turned the drawer upside down."

"Well, what shall we do with it? It's rightfully Táralonde's, but Father could have given it to her before. He must have had some reason for not giving it to her."

"That's what I was thinking, but I can't find any reason."

"I will give it to Táralonde then."

* * *

Emril nudged Táralonde with her elbow and smiled. "Look who's coming this way, Tára."

"He's carrying something in his hand," Shiraen added. "I wonder what it is." As Elrohir approached, Táralonde looked up expectantly.

"I have something for you, Táralonde," he said, holding out his hand. "Perhaps you will remember it. It is yours." Táralonde took the small black box and opened it. A look of recognition crossed her face as she took out the thin silver ring. Smiling, she slid it onto her finger. The ring fit her perfectly.

"Where did you find it, Elrohir?" she asked, almost absent-mindedly.

"My father had it. He got it from your sister."

"My sister?!" Táralonde's head snapped up. "Eledhriel?"

"Yes. Do you remember her?"

"Some…" Táralonde's eyes grew dreamy. Her finger stroked the ring, and it began to glow violet.


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.

Author's Note: Ha! Now I've updated twice in one day. MWAHAHA!!! ...er...anyways, enjoy the story and please review!!

* * *

"Éowyn! Éowyn!" Shiraen and Emril rushed down the stairs toward her. "Táralonde disappeared!"

"What?" Éowyn looked confused.

"Yes! She put on the ring…" Shiraen panted.

"And it glowed violet, and she disappeared!" Emril finished. "We can't find her anywhere."

"The ring?! Then Elladan found it?"

I guess so, but I never knew anything about any ring," Emril replied.

"Elrohir gave it to her," Shiraen added. "And when she disappeared, he went immediately to the stables. He rode out not five minutes ago, but he wouldn't tell us where he was going."

Éowyn thought about this for a minute, then said, "Take me to the horse pasture where Tára's horse is."

* * *

Éowyn rode out on Carlon, feeling very frusterated. "Oh, so you are only Táralonde's horse now, Laurelin," she muttered. "No one but _her_ can ride you, despite the fact that I'm the one who trained you. Now I shall never catch up with Elrohir!" She spurred Carlon to a gallop, heading her to Mirkwood.

* * *

Táralonde wandered through the quiet forest, remembering the sights and sounds from her younger years. An abandoned hut stood in a clearing, smooth stones embedded around the doorframe and windows. Táralonde carefully turned the knob. The door creaked open, revealing a familiar sight.

"Ah!" Táralonde sighed. "Home, though it is much changed. Emptiness fills this place." She walked to the fireplace and lifted a delicately-sculpted seagull from the mantel.

"My gull," she whispered. "The one my father made for me." She set it lovingly back upon the mantel and went outside.

After walking for a bit, she came upon a small clearing, its center graced by a small willow tree. Táralonde went to it, soon noticing a large smooth stone half-buried in the ground and covered with long grass. She pushed away the grass and traced the elvish words upon the stone with her finger.

At the top of the stone, her finger stopped, and she looked surprised. "My name?" she wondered aloud. "Why my name?" Though Táralonde remembered many things from when she lived in Mirkwood, she had forgotten much of the language from disuse. Táralonde tried to read the elvish on the stone, but could only recognize a few words.

"Why did I have to forget?" she cried. "Why do I only remember a few silly words?" One elvish word came to her mind.

"Where is my vanimelda now?" she whispered. "Where is my fair love?"

"Here," a voice behind her said lovingly. Táralonde turned and smiled in surprise.

"Elrohir!" How did you get here so quickly?"

"What do you mean?" Elrohir asked, surprised. "You've been here for two whole days."

"Oh, I must have lost track of time. This place brings back many memories, but I do not remember this willow tree."

"It was planted in memory of you."

"I know," Táralonde whispered. "It has my name on it, but I cannot read any more than that." Her face grew sad. "Teach me to speak elvish again, Elrohir."

"I shall, dear heart. I shall."


	7. Final Bliss

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR...sad...

Author's Note: Well, here is the end. A long bit for the last part, since I couldn't decide where to break it up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it, and please review!

* * *

Carlon stumbled wearily through the trees. On her back, Éowyn sat slumped. They had searched the forest for what seemed like hours, but had found nothing, not even a clearing. Éowyn knew they would have to stop soon, but she wanted to find Táralonde.

A sound in the trees above her head caused her to jerk Carlon to a halt. Listening closely, Éowyn heard a wailing scream that echoed through the forest. Again, there was a rustling in the trees. Peering into the forest, Éowyn spotted a dim light and spurred Carlon toward it with a new hope, but also a dreading fear.

The light grew steadily brighter as horse and rider drew closer to the little cottage in the clearing. Smooth, round stones were embedded around the doorway and the window frames. The door was cracked open, so Éowyn wearily dismounted and pushed it open more.

An elf maiden sat cross-legged on the floor in front of a sphere of brilliant light. Her long black hair flowed down her back in gleaming tresses. Her violet eyes reflected the sphere's light like glowing orbs.

When Éowyn entered, the maiden looked up, startled, and quickly whispered an elvish word. The sphere's light began to dim.

"Who are you?" she whispered. "And why do you enter this place?"

"I am looking for someone," Éowyn replied. "Someone who looks very much like you." The elf smiled.

"You are looking for my sister? She is not far from here, with Elrohir."

"Your sister?" Éowyn looked confused. "But you cannot be Eledhriel, can you?"

"I am."

"I thought you left for the Undying Lands with Elrond and the rest!"

"I was planning to…" Eledhriel turned her eyes back to the dimly lit sphere in front of her and softly spoke an elvish word. "…but something held me back, more than one thing, in fact." The sphere's light grew brighter and swirled round and round like a whirlwind, faster and faster. An image began to form in the swirling colors. The picture became clear, and Éowyn gasped.

"It's Táralonde! And…that elf beside her…is it Elrohir? I cannot tell from this angle."

"Yes, it is he." Eledhriel whispered something else, but Éowyn only caught the word 'brother.'

"Is Elladan coming?" Éowyn asked in surprise. Eledhriel spoke an elvish word and stood up.

"Na'vaan!" she called. The sound of hooves galloping up to the cottage reached Éowyn's ears. The elf maiden picked up the now black sphere and placed it carefully in a silken bag. She turned toward Éowyn.

"On the mantel you shall find something that belongs to Táralonde. Tell her that she can make its call because Father always used to make it for us when we were younger." Eledhriel swept out the door, mounted her black mare, and galloped away.

Éowyn looked on the mantel and found Táralonde's sculpted seagull, along with a note with 'Tára' written on the front in a delicate, flowing script.

* * *

"Éowyn!" cried Táralonde.

"Táralonde! How did you know I was here?"

"My sister told me," she replied, smiling happily. "And she said you had something for me."

"Yes. From her, I think. And she said to tell you that you can make a seagull's call because your father always made it for you when you were younger." She handed the letter to Táralonde.

After scanning the letter, Táralonde looked up. "She says that she has gone to find our cousin, and that they will meet us in Rivendell."

"My poor Carlon needs a rest first though," Éowyn commented. "She's not as young as she once was."

"Of course," Elrohir consented. "And even my Maethen will need to take an easier pace carrying two of us."

"We cannot stay here any longer than that?" Táralonde asked, saddened.

"No, my dear," Elrohir replied gently. "We would not wish to keep your sister and your cousin waiting."

* * *

When the three returning from Mirkwood entered the hall of Rivendell, Elrohir chuckled. "Ah, a room full of friendship, as in the old days." And indeed it was.

In a secluded corner, Eledhriel and Elladan sat pouring over what appeared to be stacks of very old manuscripts. Shiraen and Emril sat in the middle of the room on a round carpet, laughing over a book they were reading. Legolas and Gimli lounged in front of a roaring fire, the dwarf puffing contentedly on an ancient pipe.

As soon as they stepped in the door, Faramir jumped up from his chair, dropping a book in the process.

"We've been waiting for days!" he cried, hurrying up to them and slipping an arm around Éowyn's shoulders.

"Not exactly days," Elladan laughed. "And besides, it's not like we've been bored." He smiled at Eledhriel and she smiled back. "Anyways, we've been discussing a few things, and I think we came up with an idea that will be satisfactory to all. Legolas?"

"Right." Legolas nodded. "Cirdan left a ship for me at the Grey Havens. I was planning on taking it to Valinor once Gimli and I have seen all the elven and dwarven masterpieces in Middle Earth. If any of you wish, you may accompany me, excepting of course…"

"Us," Faramir filled in. "That's fine. We would rather stay here." Éowyn smiled and nodded her agreement.

"Right," Legolas continued. "So whenever you all want to go, I'm ready."

"Really Legolas?" Táralonde asked excitedly.

"Really Cousin," he replied, smiling.

"And Elrohir? Elladan? Will you go with him too? She asked.

"I will," Elrohir stated. Elladan looked at Eledhriel questioningly. She sighed blissfully.

"Ah, to see the Undying Lands at last." Elladan smiled and squeezed her hand gently.

"We will go as well."

"And us too!" Shiraen and Emril cried, entering into the conversation for the first time. "You're not leaving us behind!"

"Of course not," Táralonde cried. "You must come!"

"Well lads and lasses," Gimli said. "I'd better interrupt and make sure you know that a dwarf'll be traveling with you as well."

"Oh good," Shiraen giggled. "There will be comic relief on the ship after all." Gimli harrumphed gruffly and returned to smoking his pipe as everyone laughed.

Soon everyone broke up into groups to discuss the journey. Táralonde turned to Éowyn.

"You don't mind me going, do you?" she asked uncertainly. "You are pretty much my mother after all."

"Oh, I don't mind, my dear," Éowyn replied. "You must go. I understand that. You go and meet your real mother and father and be with the rest of your kin. Besides, you wouldn't be comfortable around here once Faramir and I get old, now would you?" Táralonde laughed.

"I suppose not." She paused. "But I want you to keep my seagull." Carefully taking the figurine out of a pouch at her waist, Táralonde handed it to Éowyn. "Keep it in memory of me."

* * *

A strong wind blew across the bay. A white sail billowed out, and the ship was blown out toward the west.

Táralonde stood at the stern, waving her final farewell to her adopted parents. Elrohir made his way back to stand beside her.

Impulsively, Táralonde slipped the leaf-engraved silver band off her finger. After one last loving glance, she threw it as far as she could into the sea. The ring glinted in the sun as it twisted in the air, then was lost beneath the waves.

Táralonde and Elrohir stood, hand in hand, waving until they could no longer be seen.

Thus ended the last bit of magic from the Third Age. And thus began the undying love of Elrohir and Táralonde.


End file.
